No importa la distancia siempre estaremos juntos
by Nekotama96
Summary: Kirari sufrio un gran cambio en su vida pero no cambiara esta la compañia de Black Wood siempre sonrie aunque eso haga enojar a su jefe. Hiroto encontrara la verdadera razon por la cual Kirari no regresa. Aunque esten lejos aun guardan sentimientos por ellos. Habra personas que se enamoraran de ellos como podran amarse aun lejos. Kirari x Hiroto
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Espero disfruten este nuevo proyecto. Hay personajes mios si los quieren utilizar sean libres nada mas avisar.

No importa la distancia siempre estaremos juntos

 **Capítulo I: Recordando el pasado**

Mi nombre es Kirari significa "estrella brillante" soy una de las ídolos y modelos más populares como de nivel internacional y nacional he estado con Black Wood desde hace 3 años claro que han pasada varios cosas pero no he cambiado sigo sonriendo aunque eso hace enojar a Kuroki-sama y siempre me termina regañando pero se acostumbró a mi sonrisa y modo de ser, la fachada falsa de Black Moon se quitó y soy la ídolo que solía ser. Todos ustedes se van a preguntar por qué me quede en Black Wood si podía regresar con mis amigos y por supuesto a lado de Hiroto-kun la persona que amo. Todo inicio el día en que Kuroki-sama quería llegar 100% y lo logro, recuerdo que ese día me cambie pues traía el traje de secretaria de la cual me revelaría pronto para otra vez ser ídolo. Baje las escaleras de la torre de comunicaciones y cante a lado de Hiroto-kun y Seiji-kun a todo lo que podía, después de eso se hizo la conferencia de prensa en la cual despedía a todos los ídolos y podían regresar a sus respectivas compañías, pero en ese momento en el cual me iban a despedir a mí también ocurrió un accidente automovilístico que dejaría en coma a mi papa y mi abuela moriría por el impacto. En el momento en que llego la noticia salí lo más rápido de la sala de prensa y corrí en dirección al hospital. Como iba a cubrir los gastos del hospital, funeral pero mi corazón se lamentaba no haber estado en ese momento junto a ellos cuando le comunique la noticia a mi hermano dijo que iba a tomar el vuelo más rápido a Japón lloraba a no poder más cuando una enfermera me dijo si podía dirigirme a la sala del director cuando entre este me dijo si gustaba tomar asiento y lo hice me hablo de los gastos de una persona en coma, las complicaciones a futuro de la persona y al final lamento la muerto de mi abuela.

Mi mente estaba en blanco por el daño que había pasado. Fue en ese momento que Kuroki-sama, llego al hospital para decirme lo siguiente:

-Yo cubriré los gastos-

-He ¿Por qué?- no pude hacer otra pregunta debido a que mi mente estaba en blanco

-Es una forma de pagar el daño que te hice a ti y a tu gato- dijo con una mirada seria

-Naa- dijo Naa-san quien también estaba muy triste

-Pero yo como se lo voy a recompensar-

-No es necesario-

-Entonces déjeme seguir en su compañía es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-¿Estas segura?-dijo con tono serio

-Si-

-Entonces que así sea-

Después de aquel día firme un contrato con la compañía de Kuroki-sama, mi hermano llego al país después de varios días él se enteró y no pudo soportar la situación, dijo que volvería algún día pero ese fue el último que lo vi.

Desde entonces he estado con la compañía han pasado 3 años he hecho muchos amigos y amigas fui transferida de escuela aún recuerdo ese día

-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas la señorita Kirari tiene algo que decirnos a todos-

-Si profesor, les agradezco a todos ustedes por haber sido tan buenos amigos conmigo y haberme tratado tan bien- lo dije con lagrimas

-Kirari-chan no te vayas- algunos decían tristes

-¡Kirari no acepto que te vayas!-grito Hiroto

-Lo siento Hiroto-kun y Seiji-kun, hasta luego profesor y compañeros-

Después de eso recuerdo que salí del salón y baje todas las escaleras junto con Naa-san. Llegue al patio y lo atravesé cuando una pasos ruidosos hicieron detenerme justo antes de abrir la puerta del auto de Yurika-sama, la manager que se me había asignado, era Hiroto-kun.

-Kirari no te vayas- decía agitado

-No puedo Hiroto, debe irme- dije eso muy triste

-Yo te amo Kirari- lo dijo con la cara más sonrojada que un tomate

-Yo también Hiroto, y te amare aun así si estamos lejos, hasta luego- lo dije con la cara sonrojada

Me metí al coche más rápido que otra cosa. Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así pero no podía estar junto con él.

-Bonita confección Kirari- decía entre risas

-Gracias, pero deje de burlarse-

-OK-

Que bonitos recuerdos del pasado decía en mi mente cuando alguien grito mi nombre.

-¡Kirari!, práctica conmigo-

-A la orden Tarot-

Tarot fue uno de los primero amigos que hice cuando llegue a los departamentos preparados por Kuroki-sama, al principio le gustaba hacerme bromas, pero después descubrí que él también estaba en la compañía de Kuroki-sama por problemas familiares su papa los había abandonado después de que su mama se fugara con otro hombre. Tiene 4 hermanos menores, antes de llegar a la compañía. El buscaba trabajos donde lo pudieron aceptar, algunas veces eran ilegales pero hacia todo lo posible, para llevarles comida a su hermanos y poder llevarlos a la escuela. Un día en una plaza comercial él trabajaba de limpieza medio tiempo, el ídolo que iba a hacer un evento falto, él se ofreció diciendo que conocía las canciones, y lo aceptaron. Me platicaba que al principio la gente se decepciono al ver que era otra persona. Pero en cuanto comenzó a cantar su voz fue atrayendo a más personas. Ahí fue cuando vio Kuroki-sama que le ofreció unirse a la compañía, el dinero que ganaba en la compañía era más que suficiente para mantener a sus hermanos, llevarlos a la escuela, pudieran comer algo digno, aparte le ofrecieron alojamiento en los departamentos con sus hermanos y el también pudo asistir a la escuela.

Es un buen amigo, su apariencia física es buena por eso tiene muchas fans.

-Kirari te estas equivocando no va así esa parte- enojado

-Lo lamento Tarot desde el inicio por favor-

-OK-

Esta es mi vida, aun después de 3 años mi padre no ha despertado, pero yo seguiré sonriendo para cuando el despierte me vea feliz.

Gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

**Hola gracias por leer. Kirarin Revolution no me pertenece todo a sus derechos de autot. Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

-Kirari, está sonando tu teléfono-

-Gracias, Hola habla Kirari-

-Naa, Naa- dijo una voz muy familiar

-Naa-san ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal Italia?

Pensamientos de Tarot

¿Cómo rayos le entiende a ese gato?, en primera ese gato puede hacer cualquier cosa pero como rayos lo hace, y después está en una gira con un grupo de cirqueros famosos, como puede sobrevivir ese gato es todo un misterio.

-Tarot lo puedes creer Naa-san, dijo que se está bien en Italia dijo que nos va a mandar un recuerdo por paquetería, también dijo que nos manda para tus hermanos-

-Entonces esta bien el gato, Kirari ¿Cuál va a ser tu trabajo siguiente?-

-Creo que voy a participar en una audición por el personaje principal de una novela-

-En serio ¿Cómo se llama la novela?-

-Amor ciego-

-Yo también voy a participar en la audición por el personaje principal masculino-

-En serio entonces vamos a ganar para que actuemos juntos ¿vale?-

-Por supuesto no me le debes de decir-

-Kirari y Tarot vamos a ir ya a la audición alístense ¿Vale?-

-Ok señor leo- "Leo, es el manager de Tarot, sus ojos azules logran cautivar a cualquier chica, su altura alta, su tez blanca es un hombre muy apuesto"

-Vale Leo-

-Kirari vamos a ver a Yurika-sama allá así que vamos- "Yurika-sama es una mujer exitosa, antes de ser manager era reportera en una revista muy popular todavía lo sigue, es un poco bajita de estatura pero lo compensa con sus tacones que usa diario, su tez morena y cabello negro hacen muy buena combinación"

Salimos de la pequeña sala donde entrenamos baile, bajamos por el elevador, llegamos al estacionamiento, donde nos subimos al coche de Leo, los dos estábamos leyendo el libreto de la historia trata de una _chica llamada Carol viene desde Australia como alumna de intercambio para la preparatoria, al principio le cuesta trabajo adaptarse pero logra tener muchos amigos, gracias a sus cualidades honesta, buena amiga y risueña. Haru es un chico difícil de lidiar con el pero se hace amigo de Carol, su amistad va creciendo conforme se van haciendo cercanos, Carol se declara a Haru, los dos empiezan a salir y se aman, es como si ya estuvieran unidos desde el día que nacieron pero una tragedia ocurre, en Australia la mama de Carol ha sufrido un ataque cardiaco lo que hace que ella tenga que regresar, él le jura que la esperara todo el tiempo necesario y promete comunicarse, después de varios años ella regresa con la esperanza de que Haru la siga amando. Ella inmediatamente se comunica con él y se citan, regresan a ser novios al poco tiempo se comprometen, cuando llevan 2 meses de casados, él la empieza a engañar con su secretaria, ella lo descubre, ella le dice que si sigue con esa mujer va a pedir el divorcio, el para el engaño. Pasan 5 años tienen su primer hijo un varón, pero el siente que algo le falta así que sale con una de sus clientes, sin recordar el pasado, después de constantes engaños. Ella ya no aguanta eso. Así que pedio el divorcio y la tutela de su hijo, él se opone pero ya todo está arreglado para el divorcio. El falta el día del juicio, así que los trámites acceden a favor de la mujer. Pasan 2 meses el hombre se echa la culpa por sus errores, quiere recuperar a su esposa y su hijo, y hará lo necesario. Por supuesto antes de que se la roben recuperara su amor._

-Es una historia hermosa, ¿No lo crees Tarot?- Con unas pocas lagrimas

-Sí, desde el inicio hasta el final-

-Es cierto Kirari ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo 18 años ¿Por qué la pregunta Leo?-

-Entonces Tarot es mayor por un año-

-Tarot tiene 19 años eso ya lo sabía Leo-

-Esto puedo sonar un poco raro pero ustedes 2 hacen buena pareja para este novela ¿No lo crees Tarot?-

-Por supuesto también hacemos una bonita pareja-

-Por supuesto nosotros somos muy buenos actores-

-Tarot la tienes difícil-

-Ya ni lo digas Leo-

-Eh que se le hace difícil a Tarot, Leo-

-Kirari eres muy despistada-

-Mira ya llegamos al edificio donde se van a realizar ¿Lista Kirari?-

-Más lista que nunca Tarot-

Leo estaciono el auto, al salir observe lo grande que era ese edificio y como el sol daba en mi rostro. Entramos donde el personal nos guio hasta el cuarto donde íbamos hacer la audición. Sin esperar entramos, hicimos una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, dijimos Buenas tardes. Y esperamos a que todos los ídolos y actores llegaran. Fue cuando vi a Hiroto y a Seiji entrar con el presidente de mi antigua compañía y Kumoi-san. Sabía que algún día llegaría en el que tuviera que reencontrarme con ellos pero no sabía que ese día seria hoy. Ni siquiera cuando hago un trabajo en un estudio me lo encuentro así.

Ya cuando todos los actores llegaron. El director se hizo presente en la sala.

-Todos ustedes están reunidos con el fin de participar en la audición de mi novela, entonces iniciemos y suerte- hablo el director con voz firme y segura

-Las personas para el personaje principal femenino y masculino vengan por aquí- decían algunos ayudantes mientras separaban a los actores por cual iban a hacer

-Vamos Tarot-

-A la orden Kirari-

Llegamos a una tipo sala actual con una Tv grande y sillones blancos que adornaban la habitación como si fuera la sala de un apartamento, cuando el director entro con sus 3 ayudantes se sentó en una silla junto con sus ayudantes.

-Bien iniciemos- dijo el director

-A continuación explicare las indicaciones de la primera parte de esta audición, como verán este escenario es el departamento de Carol y Haru, esta es su primera prueba harán la parte de cuando Carol le pide el divorcio a Haru por supuesto se usaran los diálogos del guion ya dado anteriormente, lo que se sigue es ya hemos preparado parejas con anterioridad así que las diré a continuación, para no crear confusiones o problemas las parejas serán cambiadas en las pruebas que seguirán. Ahora las parejas serán:

o La señorita Rika con el señor Ryuu

o La señorita Mira con el señor Tarot

o La señorita Kirari con el señor Hiroto

Ustedes 6 la audición iniciara en 10 minutos para que se conozcan o practiquen sus diálogos es todo - dijo la ayudante

Pensamientos de Kirari:

¿Por qué con Hiroto-kun?, ¿por qué?, que voy a hacer, mi corazón no para de palpitar, está muy agitado, ¿Por qué?, han pasado 3 años desde que lo vía formalmente, inclusive cuando trabajo en la TV no me ha tocado encontrármelo así, ni mucho menos, trabajar con él otra vez. A todo esto Seiji no va a participar por el papel se me hace raro. Pero por el momento debo concentrarme en el trabajo no hay que descuidarse ya que hice la promesa con Tarot de trabajar junto con él.

Pensamientos de Tarot:

Mala suerte no me toco con Kirari, pero ni crea ese chico que va a poder hablar a gusto con Kirari porque yo le voy a quitar las palabras de la boca y se va querer retirar de esta audición antes de que actué, porque una de mis mejores talentos es la actuación así que ni creas que Kirari volverá a tu lado para empezar es imposible porque ella no me puede abandonar por que muy pronto será mía. Pero mientras hare perfecta esta actuación.

Pensamiento de Hiroto:

Esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para hablar y saber por qué dejo la empresa, todavía no acepto que Kirari se haya ido, hubo un tiempo que quería ir con ella y hablarle de frente, pero no podía, desde aquel día que me confesé no he podido amar a otra persona a parte de ella, su sonrisa y su forma de ser lo quiero para mí, eso puedo sonar egoísta pero es la verdad la amo y daría mi vida por ella. Pero para hablar con ella debo ganar el papel de la audición.

-Kazama-san será un honor actuar con usted pero podemos empezar a practicar el guion por favor- "dije con naturalidad entonces porque rayos dije su apellido"

-Kirari me puedes llamar por mi nombre no pasa nada-

-Ok Hiroto-kun-

-Te parece si iniciamos por la parte en que llega Haru al departamento-

-Si Hiroto-kun-

Mientras enseñábamos no note que Tarot veía con ojos de odio a Hiroto-kun, mientras el también platicaba con Mira sobre su actuación.

-Bien ya han pasado los 10 minutos todos prestad atención, los turnos irán en el orden en que mencione las parejas, entonces pasen la señorita Rika con el señor Ryuu a la sala-

Después de que ellos actuaran, su actuación fue muy sencilla no se pudo sentir la sensación de tristeza al momento de pedir divorcio.

-Bien los siguientes la señorita Mira y el señor Tarot, inicien su actuación ahora-

-Haru me tomas como tonta ¿verdad?- sentada, tomando un café, con la mirada triste.

-¿De qué hablas Carol?- serio, desajustándose la corbata

-¡De esto!- le tira unas fotos a la pequeña mesa de café

-Esto es…. Carol yo te puedo explicar- Ve las fotos donde se besa con múltiples mujeres

-Explicaciones ya no me las distes hace 5 años. Quiero el divorcio y la tutela de mi hijo-

-¡Tu hijo!, también es el mío, o crees que tu sola lo tuviste- gritando y poniéndose histérico

-No lo tuve sola en eso estoy de acuerdo, simplemente no quiero que él se vuelva como tú-

-Ahora me estas echando la culpa a mí, de que si estoy cerca de mi hijo él se va a volver como yo- lanzado la taza

-Yo…. Yo…- se queda sin palabras al repentino movimiento de Tarot sorpresivo

-Ahora no hablas, que quede claro yo no aceptare este divorcio quieras o no- sale de escena

-Corte- grito el director- Lo ha hecho bien joven Tarot-dijo el director dando palmadas al hombro derecho de Tarot

-Bien los siguientes la señorita Kirari y el señor Hiroto- grito un ayudante

-Tarot deséame suerte- guiño el ojo Kirari antes de entrar al escenario

-Siempre Kirari- alzo el pulgar en respuesta de si

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con el-dijo Hiroto casi en susurro

-Dijiste algo Hiroto-kun-

-No nada mejor hay que concentrarnos-

-Cámara, acción, y empiecen- grito el director

-Haru, me tomas como tonta ¿verdad?- llorando sobre su taza de café

-¿De qué hablas Carol?- preocupado al ver las lágrimas, intenta tocar el brazo de Carol

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!, cómo pudiste hacernos esto- tira las fotos en toda la sala

-Carol esto es… Lo siento- ve las fotos de sus amantes como las abraza y algunas las besa

-Sentir no lo solucionara, pido el divorcio Haru, no importa si te opones, solo quiero la tutela de mi hijo-

-¡Tu hijo! También es mío-

-Lo sería si no hubieras hecho esto, crees que es fácil para mi aceptar esta realidad- llorando

-Lo sé-

-Si lo sabes, entonces firma los papeles del divorcio-

-Me niego, porque te amo-

-Si me hubieras amado, no me habrías engañado- parándose

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, no hemos terminado de hablar- gritando

-Contigo ya cabe de hablar, ahora le tengo que explicar la situación a mi pequeño, hasta luego- sonriendo con lágrimas en dirección afuera del escenario

-Bien corten, les quedo hermoso señorita Kirari y señor Hiroto me conmovieron-

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los dos a coro

-Nada más que a la otra sigan bien el guion-

-Lo entiendo director- dijo Kirari

-Yo lo siento-dijo Hiroto

-Pero me gusto las mejoras que le hicieron al guion tal vez lo cambiemos-(director)

-Bien vamos a iniciar la segunda etapa en 30 minutos así que descansen-dijo un ayudante

Me dirigí a donde estaba Tarot, le agradecí su actuación a Hiroto antes me hubiera gustado hablar con él pero ya no soy más de esa compañía.

-Kirari lo hiciste bien-

-Todo es gracias a tus consejos Tarot-

-Claro que no, es porque tú te esforzaste y diste todo lo tuyo-

-Gracias Tarot- un poco sonrojada ante el comentario de Tarot

-Traje un poco de comida vamos a comer en el lapso de tiempo que nos dieron-

-Ok Tarot-

-Kirari ¿puede hablar contigo a solas por favor?- dijo Hiroto detrás de mi

-Lo siento Hiroto-kun, ya quede de comer con Tarot-

-No te preocupes luego hablamos-

-Ok-

Tarot se le queda mirando a Hiroto con desprecio para luego tomar mi mano y salir de la habitación para comer en los camerino.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanos Tarot?-

-Bien, siguen iguales de inquietos-

-Tal vez los visite hoy ¿si no te molesta?-

-Claro que no, eres libre de visitarlos cuando sea-

-Gracias eres el mejor Tarot- en ese instante Tarot se sonrojo y giro su cabeza no entendí bien el por qué- ¿Te sientes bien Tarot?-

-Si hay que acabar, espero que nos toque juntos en la próxima-

-Yo también lo espero- dije mostrando una sonrisa sencilla

Después del descanso que tuvimos, nos dirigimos a otra sala donde estaba un tema de un parque infantil, con un tobogán pequeño, columpios, y un arenero.

-Bien aquí se llevara la siguiente prueba, donde Carol le dice a Haru que está embarazada, mientras observan a los niños, la actuación será libre bien las parejas serán:

· La señorita Mira con el señor Ryuu

· La señorita Rika con el señor Hiroto

· La señorita Kirari con el señor Tarot

Entonces inicien-

 **Continuara.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Celos

**La serie no me pertenece. Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 3: Celos**

-Qué bueno que nos tocó juntos Tarot-

-Lo esperaba en fin nosotros somos los mejores cuando actuamos juntos-

-Por supuesto Tarot-

Pensamientos de Kirari:

Con Tarot me siento segura, como si con él no me pasara nada lo veo como un importante miembro de mi familia, por eso lo quiero si Tarot se alejara de mi siento que dejaría un vacío muy grande, por eso lo quiero. Mientras que Hiroto aun después de todo este tiempo lo sigo amando, cuando lo veo en Tv, en películas o revistas siento que mi corazón se agita, y recuerdo la escena de la escuela donde le dije "te amo", pero por supuesto ha pasado demasiado tiempo él debe amar a alguien más después de todo yo los abandone.

Pensamientos de Tarot:

A Kirari la amo, aunque ella me vea como su familia algún día hare que me vea como la persona en quien se puede apoyar y sobre todo la persona que le entregue su sonrisa, su cariño, y su amor. Pero esta ese obstáculo Hiroto aunque haya pasado demasiado tiempo, ella lo sigue amando, siempre que lo ve se nota su sonrojo en las mejillas, lo ve aquí y de seguro su corazón solo está pensando en él. Eres una molestia que debe ser eliminada Hiroto.

Pensamientos de Hiroto:

Kirari aun después de todo este tiempo te sigo amando, tu sonrisa en la Tv, tu caminar en las pasarelas, tu ser lo sigo amando, aunque nos haya abandonado seguro tendrás razones ocultas, no dejare que nadie tome tu corazón sé que soy egoísta y celoso puesto que cada vez que tomas la mano de ese chico llamado Tarot, o le hables siento que mi corazón se le entierran miles de espinas, te amo Kirari.

-Señor Hiroto será un honor trabajar con usted- lo dice con una reverencia

-El honor será mío señorita Rika-

-Muchas gracias- se pone sonrojada

-Entonces empezamos-

-Si señor Hiroto-

-No me digas señor, dime Hiroto-

-Ok, Hiroto-

En una sala privada de un hospital, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, conectado a varias máquinas. Este se encontraba todavía en shock.

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a un joven de 20 años, cabello Cataño, ojos cafés claros, estatura alta y un peso promedio.

-Hola papa, aunque sé que no me vas a responder- dice mientras se sienta en el sillón del hospital –Yo papa no merezco tu perdón, abandone a Kirari en la situación más difícil, hui como un cobarde con la cola entre las patas- sigue hablando pero no recibe respuesta –Yo la voy a apoyar desde las sombras. Mi sueño de actor no se va a cumplir pero voy a compensar mis errores. Lo prometo papa- dice con las lágrimas recorriendo toda sus mejillas –Prometo apoyarla lo prometo-

El joven Subaru sale de la sala, pasando por los pasillos secándose las lágrimas con su sudadera.

Regresando a la sala de audiciones:

-Buen trabajo señor Ryuu y señorita Mira me encanto su actuación- habla el director, haciendo la señal del pulgar arriba

-Muchas gracias- dicen ambos

-Pase la siguiente pareja- dice un ayudante

-Bien vamos Rika-

-Ok- lo dice nerviosa

En el escenario, estaban los dos sentados en la banca que pidieron con anticipación.

-Haru, la familia va a crecer- lo dice con una sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres?- haciéndose el despistado

-Haru vamos a tener un bebe- lo abraza

-¿Qué?- se queda en shock

-Es que acaso no estas feliz- se le empiezan las lagrimas

-No es eso, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- le toca la mejilla y la atrae hacia el dándole un beso en la frente –Gracias Carol, ahora ya nunca más voy estar solo- se le empiezan a salir la lagrimas

-Gracias Haru- le devuelve la sonrisa

-Bien corten- dice el director con una pequeñita lagrimita saliendo del ojo –Me encanto su actuación hermoso-

-Muchas gracias- dicen ambos

-Bien siguiente pareja Kirari y Tarot- dijo un ayudante

En los columpios del parque, se encontraban Kirari y Tarot sentados y balanceándose.

-Haru ¿Te gustan los niños?- lo dice tímida, mientras se columpia

-Niños, si me gustan pero son un poco irritantes-

-Te gustan que bueno-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues…- empieza a temblar –Estoy embarazada-

-Eh, bueno no sé qué decir, pero estoy muy feliz-

-¿En Serio?-

-Por supuesto- separa de los columpios y carga a Kirari –Ahora seremos 3 es lo mejor, somos una familia completa-

-Gracias Haru- empieza a llorar

-No llores, muéstrame tu sonrisa- se acerca a sus labios y le da un pequeño beso en estos

-Ok te mostrare mi sonrisa todos los días junto con este bebe-

La abraza, la suelta y le da otro beso en los labios.

\- hermoso, hermoso. Me dejaron sorprendido con esta actuación- dice el director dejando varias lagrimas

-Gracias director- se inclinan ante el director y salen del escenario

-Lo hicimos bien Tarot-

-Por supuesto- le da los cinco

-Bien todos lo han hecho bien en una hora se les dará la última audición- dice un asistente

-Gracias- dicen todos

-Kirari ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-

-Hiroto claro, lo siento Tarot enseguida regreso- se despide y sale de la sala junto con Hiroto

Mientras caminábamos en los pasillos, Hiroto tomo mi mano y me dirigió a un camerino. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Hiroto ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta asustada

-Lo siento no quiero nos interrumpa-

-Ya veo-

-Bien siéntate- se sientan –La primera pregunta ¿Cómo has estado?-

Se ríe

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Kirari?-

-Lo siento pensaba que me ibas a preguntar otras cosas- se sigue riendo

-Vamos Kirari es serio-

-Lo siento, he estado bien desde aquel accidente-

-¿Accidente?, ¿te sucedió algo grave?- pregunta preocupado

-No a mí no, pero olvidemos eso mejor ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, sabes he adoptado un erizo se llama Eri-

-Manzana silvestre su significado ¿verdad?-

-Si atinaste-

-No le atine simplemente conozco sus significado- se voltea enojada

-Bien Kirari dime ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-

-No te lo puedo decir- baja su cabeza

-¿Por qué es que acaso te lo prohibieron decir?-

-No es eso simplemente no quiero recordar-

-¿Recordar que?-

-No lo entenderías- con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si no me lo dices no lo voy a entender- le grita

-Está bien pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie-

-Está bien-

-El día que regresaste de Nueva York mi abuela y padre sufrieron un accidente –se aguanta las lágrimas –Pero mi abuela murió y mi padre callo en coma, mi hermano desapareció y Kuroki-sama es el que me ayuda a pagar los gastos del hospital- empieza a llorar

-Lo siento no sabía que se tratara de algo así- la abraza

-No te preocupes no sabías- lo aparta de su cuerpo

-Kirari ¿yo puedo ir a visitar a tu padre?-

-Si así lo deseas- mira su reloj –Ya casi es hora debo regresar lo siento me das tu numero para hablarte y fijar la cita de vista- -

-Por supuesto toma- saca un bolígrafo y escribe su número –Puede ser cualquier día ya no cuido a mis hermanos-

-¿Vives solo?-

-Si me independice-

-Increíble, entonces te veo luego- sale del camerino después de quitar el seguro

-Kirari hare que regrese aun sabiendo de tus circunstancias- lo dice mientras toma un pequeño camafeo con la foto de Kirari y lo besa

Continuara


	4. Capitulo 4:

**Gracias por leer. Gracias a las perosnas que la siguen. El anime no es mio**

 **Capítulo 4: Si te digiera que te amo que dirías**

-Kirari tardaste mucho- le jala las mejillas como broma

-Eso duele Tarot-

-¿De qué hablaron?-

-Nada interesante solo de como habíamos estado y ya-

-Tan poquito para tanto- le suelta las mejillas

-Vamos no te enojes por cierto ¿dijeron algo de la audición?-

-No nada al momento-

-DE ACUERDO-

Esperamos en la sala, mientras tanto yo me formulaba que se iba a tratar la audición. La hora paso sin más problemas y nos llamaron a cada uno de forma individual para hacernos un test de preguntas pasaron los primeros actores y después siguió Tarot. Cuando salió le pregunte.

-¿De qué trato?-

-Las preguntas eran del amor-

-¿Amor?-

-Sí, suerte-

-Gracias-

Me metí al cuarto, puesto que ya me habían llamado. Me senté en la silla que me dijeron.

-Bueno señorita Kirari iniciemos con las preguntas la primera es ¿Quién es tu amor platónico?- dijo el director

-La tarta Sacher-

-Es un postre de origen Austriaco, ¿Por qué la tarta es su amor platónico?-

-La razón es muy simple esta rellenada de mermelada pero a la vez tiene chocolate es como un amor imposible de alcanzar-

-Es cierto. Describa a su amor verdadero- se ríe un poco

-Mi amor verdadero seria alguien que se preocupe por los demás aunque no lo demuestre, que ambos nos apoyemos y sobre todo enfrentáramos todos los problemas juntos-

-Su amor verdadero es hermoso- dijo una asistente en susurro

-Bien la última pregunta ¿qué haría si la persona que más ama le dijera te amo?-

-Lo pensaría porque están mis fans primero no puedo decepcionarlos y tal vez le respondería lo siento Hiroto- el nombre lo susurre tan suavecito que no se escucho

-Excelente señorita Kirari, le diremos los resultados en 2 días-

-Muchas gracias espero que me acepten-

-Por supuesto-

Salí de la sala, cheque mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de Kuroki-sama. Lo llame y respondió de inmediato.

-¿está ocupado señor Kuroki?-

-No, es bueno que me hablaras es sobre tu siguiente trabajo-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Vas a viajar a E.U. a modelar para la revista Vogue es una gran oportunidad después que te den los resultados de la audición vas a ir ¿entendido?-

-Si no lo pienso defraudar-

-Eso espero- se corta la llamada

La revista Vogue es mundialmente conocida como "la biblia de la moda", es de las preferidas para diseñadores famosos, inclusive diseñadores jóvenes se apuntan a esa revista presenta a las modelos más famosas así como sus concejos y no solo eso es la que tiene más páginas web de moda no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Kirari ¿estás bien?-

-Si Tarot-

-¿Qué te dijo el jefe?-

-Voy a ir a E.U. a modelar para la revista Vogue- empieza a saltar

-Eso es increíble casi imposible esa revista es conocida mundialmente Felicidades Kirari-la abraza y después se separan

-Gracias-

Después de la audición, tuve otros trabajos. Fui a una sesión de fotos, después di autógrafos y finalmente participe en un programa de preguntas. Llegue a los departamentos donde vivo junto con otros de la corporación Black Wood. Le marque a Tarot.

-Lo siento hoy no puedo ir puede ser otro día-

-No te preocupes mejor descansa-

-Gracias-

Había quedado de visitar a sus humanos pero no podía estaba cansada. Después recordé que tenía que marcarle a Hiroto.

-Hola ¿Quién es?- respondió con una leve preocupación

-Kirari, Hiroto-kun-

-Ah hola Kirari ¿Qué paso?-

-Respecto a la visita no podre debo de salir de viaje en unos días después de los resultados lo siento-

-No te preocupes entonces será en otra ocasión-

-Ok adiós buenas noches-

-Buenos noches- cuelga

A la mañana siguiente me pare temprano debía tener listo todo desde maquillaje de emergencia, ropa y accesorios. Según la agenda tenía sesión de fotos, después una entrevista, participaría en concierto en vivo con diferentes artistas, después un programa de radio y finalmente una prueba de ropa para mostrar en los siguientes trabajos. Desayune una ensalada y algo de leche ahora ya no comía tanto.

-Lista Kirari-

-Si Yurika-sama-

-Vámonos-

Como ídolos no debemos descuidar la salud, evitar estar en chismes y sobre todo no podemos salir con nadie porque ya queremos a nuestros fans.

Acabe con el programa de radio, me dirigí al estudio de pruebas donde Yurika-sama me dio más de diez vestidos, maquillaje, ropa de uso diario, zapatos y accesorios.

-Yurika-sama estos es mucho-

-No vas a modelar para esa revista no puedes descuidar ni lo más mínimo tu apariencia-

-De acuerdo-

Primero me probé un vestido azul, tenía corte de sirena y no tenía escotes era totalmente cubierto no me gusta mucho esta ropa pero no tenía otra forma debía usarla.

-Esta pasado de moda quítatelo-

-Vale-

El siguiente vestido era de noche se usan principalmente en fiestas o eventos, su color era morado, llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, tenía un escote pequeño en la parte del pecho, los zapatos elegidos eran tacones de Chanel sus zapatos no destacan por tener tacón alto pero sus materiales son de la primera clase.

-Me gusta esa combinación llévala mañana en el programa de ídolos más populares, respecto al maquillaje utiliza labial rojo y delineador negro no utilices sombras-

-Si-

La siguiente combinación trataba de unos jeans azules, con una blusa azul, con una balerinas azules, una gorra roja sin maquillaje.

-No me gusta parece común-

-Pero me gusta es cómoda-

-Para ti pero tus fans no-

-De acuerdo-

Acabamos hasta que decidimos todo mañana sería un día estresante pero siempre doy lo mejor mí y mantener mi sonrisa sobre todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**El anime no me pertenece todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias por leer y lamento la tradanza.**

 **Capítulo 5: Día pesado**

Amanecía un nuevo día en donde debía esforzarme no solo por mi papá sino también por mis fans. Me metí a bañar, enrolle mi cuerpo en una toalla celeste mientras caminaba hacia mi armario donde ya tenía mi ropa preparada el vestido de noche morado, los zapatos de tacón, un sombrero blanco que yo misma escogí. Me puse el conjunto, pase a peinar mi cabello en una trenza triple, el labial rojo intenso sobre mis labios, un poco de delineador negro en mis ojos y listo. Las 6:10 de la mañana buena hora, prepare mi desayuno era café, tostadas y un poco de fruta. Lave mis dientes y revise por última vez mi maquillaje.

-Yurika-sama ya estoy lista- hable por mi celular

-Ya estoy en el estacionamiento, te esperó aquí-

-Enseguida voy- corte la llamada Yurika-sama no era las personas que son muy pacientes

Tome mi bolso, diseñado por Kuroki-sama, unos lentes de sol y camine hacia la salida del departamento. Camine hacia los elevadores, seleccioné el botón S2 el que me dejaría donde siempre se acostumbra estacionar Yurika-sama.

Ahí estaba su coche negro, un auto extranjero, los asientos de cuero, con todo tipo de comodidades y tecnologías nuevas.

-Buenos días Yurika-sama- me subí en la parte trasera

-Kirari buenos días- dijo mientras me pasaba una Tablet –es todo tu horario hoy será un día agitado prepárate- arranco el auto para salir de conjunto de departamentos

-Entiendo- puse mi mano en la frente haciendo una pose militar

Desbloque la Tablet, lo primero que abrí fue la agenda de hoy. La primera cosa que tenía para ahorita era unas fotos para la revista Love up high!, después participar en un entrevista que se mostraría en un especial para las dos de la tarde y acabaría en ese espectáculo de muchos ídolos. Parecería poco pero el cambiar de lugar, ropa, maquillaje, saludar a los fans e interactuar con otras personas era más complicado de lo que parece.

-Llegamos Kirari- estaciona el auto en la empresa de la revista

-Si Yurika-sama-

Entramos por la parte de atrás, los fans que sabían la agenda esperaban por la entrada y no teníamos gente para retenerlos.

-Buenos días a todos- salude a todo el equipo de camarógrafos, maquillistas, editores y diseñadores con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días Kirari-chan- responden todos

-Mucho gusto soy Yu el nuevo diseñador de la línea primavera-verano- hace una pequeña reverencia

-Lo mismo digo soy Kirari estoy ansiosa por probar sus diseños señor Yu-

-Mucho gusto soy Yurika manager de la señorita Kirari- le da su tarjeta de presentación y el la recibe

-Entonces empecemos- grita Yu y todos preparan el escenario con diferentes paisajes

-Kirari vamos a los vestidores-

-Si-

Llegan a los vestidores donde ya estaban preparados conjuntos de ropa. Desde vestidos, faldas con sudaderas, playeras con shorts, accesorios y diferentes zapatos.

-En la Tablet viene el orden de la ropa- dice la manager mientras saca de un estuche varios maquillajes –Por favor con esto maquíllenla- ordena a las maquillistas a lo que ella obedecen

El primer conjunto era de un vestido de tirantes azules, con dibujos de flores blancas y una pequeña sudadera blanca. Como accesorios estaban un collar de un corazón con pequeños incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, una pulsera azul, y unos lentes con armazón amarillo. Los zapatos eran tipo huarache con un tacón alto y de color blanco.

-Estoy lista- dijo y las maquillistas dejaron mi maquillaje base lo único que cambiaron fue mi peinado a unos rizos salvajes

-Excelente venga por favor- el diseñador me llevo al escenario donde estaba un escritorio con varios libros, una pluma y una taza – el tema es estudios-

-Ok- me senté en la silla que daba al escritorio, tome la pluma, fingía que estudiaba, mientras tomaban las fotos y encendían el ventilador para alborotar mi cabello y dar un tema veraniego.

-Excelente otra pose- recargue mi codo mientras ponía mi mano en mi rostro y con la otra agarraba un libro mientras lo abría y leía el contenido.

-Me encanta otra pose- me levante de la silla y me recargue en el escritorio mientras tomaba la taza y fingía beber un contenido que no había

-Excelente el siguiente conjunto de ropa- grito el camarógrafo, mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores

El segundo conjunto trataba de una playera celeste con el dibujo de varias estrellas, un pescador verde militar, una sudadera verde militar. Como accesorios una gorra azul, una cantimplora, un collar de un colmillo. Los zapatos eran botas cortas cafés.

Camine hacia el escenario donde había cambiado a tiendas de acampar, unas bancas y vegetación falsa.

-El tema es salidas de amigos- grito una persona

-Iniciemos- dijo el camarógrafo

-A la orden- camine entre las hojas falsas y empecé a jugar a con ellas mientras escuchaba los múltiples flash.

-Me gusta la siguiente- me senté en la mesa mientras revisaba unos mapas de ahí y me sonreía mientras señalaba varios puntos después agregarían efectos donde habían más personas.

-Excelente otra pose- me agache hacia las tiendas de acampar y me metía para después abrir la puertita de tela y mostrar como tomaba una pequeña siesta.

-Me gusta- mientras tomaba múltiples fotos –El siguiente-

Y así seguimos hasta que me probaron más de 15 conjuntos de ropa fue agotador. Pero acabamos bien y me regalaron todos los conjuntos con los accesorios y los zapatos ya después los usaría.

-Muchas gracias mantengámonos en contacto señor Yu- mientras me despedía –Me encanta su trabajo-

-Muchas Kirari- me regalo una sonrisa tímida

-Buen trabajo a todos- me despedía de todo el staff y ellos igual se despedían

Regresamos al auto, donde Yurika-sama me felicito por mi buen trabajo. Pero ya estaba un poco agotado después de todo cambiar de ropa 15 veces no es fácil.

Llegamos al estudio YY donde la entrevista que me hicieron fue de más de dos horas. No podía mostrarme cansado después de todo esta es la rutina de un ídolo.

-Kirari comeremos aquí- lleguemos a un restaurante donde comeríamos con diferentes diseñadores y otras personas fue una comida muy estresante

Finalmente el show en conjunto y acabamos por hoy mañana me darían los resultados de la audición.

Hoy fue un día muy agotador.

Continura…..


End file.
